piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
HMS Interceptor
The HMS ''Interceptor'' was a brigPirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide, p22 "Norrington" in the fleet of the British Royal Navy, and was renowned as the fastest ship in the Caribbean. While under the command of James Norrington, this ship was stationed at Port Royal, until Jack Sparrow and Will Turner commandeered it. Manned by a motley crew, the Interceptor would be used in the voyage to save Elizabeth Swann from Hector Barbossa's cursed crew at Isla de Muerta. History Commandeering Located at the docks of Port Royal, the HMS Interceptor was guarded by two members of the Royal Marines, Mullroy and Murtogg. When Jack Sparrow arrived, in the market of a new ship, he attempted to make the Interceptor his own ship by distracting the two redcoats into an argument over the existence of the long-feared Black Pearl. Unfortunately for Sparrow, it wasn't a success, resulting in his imprisonment within Fort Charles prison. The day following Sparrow's capture and the attack on Port Royal, Will Turner was able to convince Jack Sparrow to help him rescue Elizabeth Swann from Captain Hector Barbossa and his cursed crew. Though to achieve this plan, Sparrow had Turner join him in commandeering the Interceptor. After staging a diversion by seemingly attempting to capture the flagship, [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]], the two prepared their next move. With the British Royal Navy occupied with the Dauntless (and having sailed out on the Interceptor, making Jack and Will's job easier), the pirates quickly boarded the Interceptor and set sail before Commodore Norrington and his troops could return aboard the Interceptor. Journey to Isla de Muerta Jack and Will arrived at Tortuga, where they met with Joshamee Gibbs, who assembled a crew to man the Interceptor. Jack inspected the crew before accepting them into his crew, which ended with Jack having an interesting reunion with one of his former lovers, an angry Anamaria. In order to placate her, Jack was forced to agree to give Anamaria the Interceptor, in exchange for her old boat, which Jack had stolen before. In the meantime, Jack remained in command for the venture. Using his compass, Jack sailed the Interceptor through a horrible thunderstorm. And with the Interceptor's speed, they caught up with the Black Pearl at Isla de Muerta. Destruction Later, after Elizabeth's rescue, Anamaria and the absent Jack's crew attempted to outrun the Black Pearl. Unfortunately for the crew, their pursuers used the Pearl's sweeps to gain on the Interceptor. The vessel was boarded by the cursed pirates, and, after a fierce battle in which the Interceptor's mast was cut down, the crew was captured. Held aboard the Pearl, the crew looked on helplessly as the Interceptor was destroyed. Behind the scenes *The Lady Washington, a sloop refitted as a brig, and based out of Grays Harbor, Washington, doubled as the Interceptor, and was the only real ship used in the film. No "props" were used aboard, as everything seen on screen was a working part of the ship. *The captain of the Lady Washington was employed to give directions and advice to Johnny Depp for his scenes behind the wheel of the Interceptor. *The Interceptor makes a non-canonical appearance in Kingdom Hearts II, where it is ultimately destroyed by Luxord and his troops. In the game, it serves as a transport for Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Jack Sparrow. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''The Accidental Pirate!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Kingdom Hearts II'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references Category:Brigs Category:HMS Interceptor crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:Pirate ships Category:Destroyed vessels Category:British Royal Navy ships